Voicemail
by you-and-I-we-have-the-stars
Summary: Shusei has always predicted disasters would happen if Hotsuma would ever get his very own cell phone. Now that the blond has a mobile of his own, will Shusei's prediction come true or will the blond be able to pleasantly surprise the brunet? Implied: Shusei x Hotsuma
1. Chapter 1

Situating: Inspired upon chapter 12 and later chapters where Hotsuma discovers that Shusei has a cell phone and is pissed off cause he ain't got Shusei's phone number. The brunet however points out to Hotsuma that the blond hasn't a cell phone to begin with so there is no need for Hotsuma to have Shusei's cell phone number. And as shown later in the small, funny comics with the boys in their chibi-form, Shusei also isn't too thrilled about the idea of Hotsuma actually getting a cell phone. Perhaps God's eyes does have a point …

Characters present in this story at various stages: Hotsuma, Shusei, Toko, Lia, Yuki, Luka, Isuzu, Tachibana, Tooma, Tsukumo

Implied pairing: Shusei X Hotsuma

Warnings: yaoi! If you don't like yaoi or have a problem with boy X boy relationships, then please read some other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri. This fic was written for fun. Not to make any profit.

**Voicemail**

Chapter1

Hotsuma sat on his unmade bed. The blond Zweilt held in his hands a cell phone. The phone had an orange casing, orange buttons and a black screen. The screen was lit as Hotsuma was scrolling through his mobile's functions.

It had taken a while, but finally Hotsuma had caved in and gotten a cell phone. He'd been against it for a long while. A mobile to him only equaled some other means for people to control him and his free time. But when he had discovered that his partner Shusei had gotten a cell phone and he had seen how the brunet boy had been getting messages one after the other from various people, Hotsuma's jealousy had taken flight and brought him to a small electro shop where they sold cells. There his eye had fallen on an orange, tough looking mobile. Back at home had he proudly shown off his latest acquisition in the living room of the Twilight Mansion and had promptly received everyone's mobile number. The best however had been when Shusei had walked in after doing some work for Takashiro at the police station. Shusei had taken Hotsuma's cell phone out of the blond's hands and had inserted his number in Hotsuma's contact list.

Contently Hotsuma stared at the number that stood on his screen. Shusei's name stood in small letters above the number but the blond Zweilt didn't need that little aid anymore. He had already looked so many times at the number that he knew it by heart now.

Bubbling with excitement, the blond pressed the call button and waited for Shusei to pick up. Giddy smiling, Hotsuma was already busy forming in his head what he would say to his partner when the one year older boy picked up.

"Shusei Usui," Shusei's firm voice said, immediately followed by some unknown woman's voice, "is currently unable to answer your call. Please leave your name, number and a message after the tone." A beep tone sounded, followed by silence.

Hotsuma blinked a few times, lowered his mobile and stared dumbfound at the phone. What the …

Convinced it had to be some error, Hotsuma hung up, punched Shusei's number in with the orange buttons and hit the connect button anew. Again Hotsuma patiently waited for the other to pick up which happened after a few rings. Ready to talk to his friend, Hotsuma opened his mouth, drew air in his lungs and fell silent as once again Shusei's voice stated only the boy's name and got directly followed up by the mechanical woman's voice.

Angrily Hotsuma threw the brand new phone on his bed. He slid off the bed and stomped to his bedroom door. More forceful than needed, the blond Zweilt pulled the door open, stomped into the hallway and made with an angry huff his way over to the room beside him. Not bothering to knock, Hotsuma yanked the door open and stepped inside, zooming directly in on his target. His partner was sitting at his desk, bent over a piece of paper and a pen in his hand with which the brunet boy was scribbling something down on the paper. Knowing that Shusei was well aware of his presence, Hotsuma crossed his arms, remained stubbornly silent and awaited for his friend to acknowledge him. He didn't have to wait long. Shusei laid his pen down and turned on his chair towards him. The brunet's facial expression was blank, not giving anything away of what the older boy may currently be feeling or thinking.

"Barging in as usual, Hotsuma?" A small, teasing smile came to play around Shusei's lips.

"Fuck you," Hotsuma immediately snarled back. "Why don't you pick up when I call you?! You **always** pick up no matter what! Is it because it's me who's calling?!" he accused, pissed off. It was true, Shusei always picked up his phone when he could, even if he had to excuse himself out of class for it. But now, now that Hotsuma had finally gotten a phone himself and had been so generous as to sacrifice his very first call to Shusei, the brunet simply refused to pick up. And it wasn't like Shusei was even busy with something important. The brunet easily could have interrupted his schoolwork for a few seconds.

Shusei's slender eyebrow rose lightly. "Is there some reason you can't just come to my room and talk face to face to me instead of calling me? You never seemed to have a problem with that before."

A light embarrassed blush colored Hotsuma's cheeks. His friend had a point of course. It was a bit silly to have called Shusei when his friend was right next door, but still … Still, that wasn't the point, now was it? Why couldn't Shusei understand what a big deal it was for him to have gotten a mobile and to have called Shusei as the very first person with it? But instead of calmly explaining this to his friend, Hotsuma let his anger steer him. "Fuck you," the blond Zweilt snarled angrily at Shusei before he whirled around on the ball of his feet and stomped back out of the brunet's room.

Hotsuma made his way back to his own bedroom and forcefully slammed the door shut behind him. His orange cell still lay innocently on his bed but all Hotsuma could see was how it was mocking him. What good was it to have gotten a cell phone if Shusei refused to talk to him? Cross Hotsuma stalked over to his bed and snatched the offending communication device of his bed. His fingers clenched angrily around the mobile and the blond whirled on the ball off his feet, ready to throw the offending piece of electronics against his door when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He had been searching for weeks now for a way to express his feelings to Shusei, but each time when he had been confronted with his partner, all his courage had fled. And confessing his feelings in a letter had turned out to be a big bust too as the words refused to come out on paper like they were present in his head. But perhaps he could call Shusei and leave his confession behind on the brunet's voicemail. He could pretend that he was talking to Shusei instead of his partner's voicemail, right? And there was also a big advantage to this way of declaring his feeling for Shusei. The brunet wasn't there for real so there would be no teasing remarks during his attempt that would leave him a stumbling and stuttering mess who failed to trully get his desired message across to the older boy.

Hotsuma's fingers absently stroked lightly the mobile in his hand as the blond thought over his plan. The more time passed, the better the idea started to sound to him. Finally he would be able to come clean with Shusei.

Hotsuma arranged himself back on his bed and quickly scrolled though his contact list to choose Shusei's number before he would lose his courage. His thumb paused a final time over the connect button. The finger lightly trembled - betraying Hotsuma's nerves - but the blond quickly swallowed them away and hit the button.

He could hear the phone going over on the other end of the line. One ring, two rings, three rings … Hotsuma's heart started to thumb harder in his chest, the beating echoed in his throat and in his ears the closer he came to Shusei's voicemail springing into action. What was he going to say? Should he just blurt out his feelings and leave it at that? Or would it be better to build up to his confession? Perhaps outline how they had gotten to where they were currently. But how far did he have to go back then? And should he add something about how they had been more than just friends in their previous lives or would Shusei come to think then that Hotsuma wasn't truly serious and was just feeling obligated to feel more than friendship for Shusei in this life due to their shared past ones? Come to think of it, wasn't there a limited time only one had for leaving behind a message on a voicemail? A minute or so? God, what if he was in the middle of confessing and right before he could tell Shusei about his feelings, he would get cut off? Would he even know when he would be cut off or would he keep rambling stupidly on for no reason at all cause Shusei wouldn't come to hear it after all?

Hotsuma felt himself break out in a sweat. Why had he ever thought that this would be a good idea? The blond's finger moved to the disconnecting button, ready to tap it, when the blond got a change of mind. No, he could do this. He was a man and men didn't run away when things got tough.

Hotsuma cleared his throat and waited, only to suddenly notice that it was dead silent on the other end of the line. Somehow during his inner ramblings had he missed how Shusei's voicemail had activated.

New panic set in. How much time had already passed since the signal had sounded? How much time had he left? Hotsuma's palms turned sweaty. And all the blond could think off, was how this was all turning into one giant catastrophe. He hadn't uttered a single word yet and already was he messing up what should have been a grand and beautiful moment. But like hell would he back down now that he had gotten this far! He was going to confess to Shusei and he would do it now!

Hotsuma cleared a second time his throat and then started, letting the words come to him as he spoke.

"Hey, so euhm, I'm sure you are wondering why I am calling you well euhm, it's like this … I like you. No, no that's not right. I love you. I don't know when it started. Perhaps it has always been there, I don't know," Hotsuma nervously scratched the back of his head. "But the point is that you are the one for me. I know you think that Yuki is the most important person to me and you are right, he is important to me. I like him and all that stuff, but I don't love him. At least not the same way I feel for you. You are it for me. The one I need and want to be with. You are the first person I think off when I wake up and the last one I see before I fall asleep. I know that sounds corny and cheesy and like it is picked right out of one of those stupid girly books, but it is the truth. I can't and I don't want to imagine a life without you by my side. And not just as a friend or as a partner in this battle against the duras but as more. I want you there with me every second of the day. In the good moments and the hard moments. The normal moments and the crazy fucked up ones. And I know that we seem to have more fucked up ones than normal ones but that has to change sometimes, right? And then I want you to be there with me and share these ordinary moments with me too. You are so much more to me than just a comrade in our war against the duras. You mean so much more to me. Losing you … I'd rather lose a limb than have to face just a second of a day with you no longer being there. I want you and I hope you want me too …" Hotsuma paused, unsure what he could and perhaps should add even more. He knew this was probably not the sappy declaration loved ones dreamt off, but this was the best he could do. He had said what he wanted to say and he just hoped that Shusei would be able to understand what he was trying to convey to the brunet boy.

"So, euhm …" Hotsuma continued, only to fall silent suddenly when his ears picked up on a sound that didn't belong on Shusei's voicemail.

Hotsuma swallowed. It couldn't be … Surely his ears were betraying him. The universe couldn't be that cruel to him … But the longer he remained silent and just listened, the clearer it became that in fact someone was breathing in and out on the other end of the line.

Panic seized Hotsuma's heart. When had Shusei broken off his voicemail and picked up? Had Shusei been listening from the very beginning? Had his partner heard the entire thing? Wait, had he even heard Shusei's voicemail to begin with?

Hotsuma's eyes widened in horror as the blond suddenly realized that he indeed hadn't heard the woman's mechanical voice at all to inform him he would be connected to his partner's voicemail. Shusei had fucking picked up and he hadn't realized it!

Hotsuma's cheeks turned bright red and the boy felt like dying. Any second now Shusei would start laughing that amused laugh of him and then say something teasingly and embarrassing back. Thank God, the other boy wasn't in the room here with him cause that would have made this awkward situation even more horrible.

Hotsuma swallowed thickly and waited for the inevitable. The person at the other end of the line took in another deep breath and then a high pitched squeal sounded.

Hotsuma quickly held the mobile away from his ear and stared shocked at it. He didn't know Shusei could make such a sound. Confused he brought the phone back to his ear. He opened his mouth to utter Shusei's name but it got drowned out by his conversation partner's excited screams.

"Hotsuma! I knew it! I knew you secretly loved me! I'll be right over! Finally! I have begged you for so long to let me properly examine you and finally the day is here! Finally you will bare everything to me!"

Hotsuma's eyes widened in horror as he easily recognized the eager and excited voice. He pulled his phone back away from his ear and quickly pulled up his contact list. There, underneath Shusei's number stood the number he had accidentally called in his haste to confess to Shusei. The name next to the incriminating number mocked him. The letters becoming larger and larger, the dread fallen over Hotsuma bigger and bigger until finally the blond snapped. The orange mobile fell out of Hotsuma's hands as he grabbed his head with both of his hands and let out a blood hurling scream. He had just confessed to … ISUZU, their resident, perverted doctor!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Situating: Inspired upon chapter 12 and later chapters where Hotsuma discovers that Shusei has a cell phone and is pissed off cause he ain't got Shusei's phone number. The brunet however points out to Hotsuma that the blond hasn't a cell phone to begin with so there is no need for Hotsuma to have Shusei's cell phone number. And as shown later in the small, funny comics with the boys in their chibi-form, Shusei also isn't too thrilled about the idea of Hotsuma actually getting a cell phone. Perhaps God's eyes does have a point …

Characters present in this story at various stages: Hotsuma, Shusei, Toko, Lia, Yuki, Luka, Isuzu, Tachibana, Tooma, Tsukumo

Implied pairing: Shusei X Hotsuma

Warnings: yaoi! If you don't like yaoi or have a problem with boy X boy relationships, then please read some other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri. This fic was written for fun. Not to make any profit.

**Voicemail**

Summary chapter 1:

Finally having bought a cell phone off his own and having received Shusei's cell phone number, Hotsuma decides to come clean about his feelings for his friend. He calls Shusei and leaves a love declaration on the older boy's voicemail. Or so he thinks cause soon enough it becomes clear to God's Voice that he called the wrong number and actually declared to Isuzu, their resident doctor. An eager Isuzu is now his way to give Hotsuma a "thorough" examination …

Chapter2:

Hotsuma's eyes started to dart left and right. He had to escape. Hide. Or his life would be over.

Hotsuma groaned. Of all the stupid things he had ever done, this had to be the worst. How could he have messed up this badly? His eyes got drawn to his mobile. It was the phone's fault. It was all the bloody phone's fault! If he hadn't gotten one, he would never have gotten the luminous idea to confess to Shusei on the boy's voicemail only to confess to Isuzu instead. Hotsuma glared daggers at his shiny new cell phone. Thundering footsteps heard on the staircase however distracted him anew and dragged him back to the problem at hand.

Quickly Hotsuma shot off his bed and out of his room. He took the hall in the opposite direction of the staircase from where Isuzu's eager, elated noises sounded. As the blond was running, his mind was racing twenty miles an hour to try and find the perfect hiding spot from the doctor.

Hotsuma ran past the door that led to the Mansion's bathroom and halted. The bathroom … That was it! Isuzu hardly ever visited the washing area, the doctor too engrossed in whatever crazy concoctions he was coming up with to actually bathe. Their resident doctor would never look for him here.

Hotsuma's hand shot out, grabbed the door handle and he pulled the door open, blind to the "occupied" card that was hanging on the door.

For a few seconds time froze. Hotsuma came to an abrupt halt, staring dumbfound at the two girls that were seemingly cornering something or someone against one of the walls. The two female Zweilts stared confused and unbelieving over their shoulder at Hotsuma, not having expected anyone to come barging in whilst they were in the bathroom.

Hotsuma opened his mouth to apologize and make a hasty retreat when the first shampoo bottle already came flying his way. It hit him dead on on his forehead. A shriek of Toko accompanied the tossed bottle, the girl defining Hotsuma as a perverted peeping Tom. The other raised voice belonged to Lia, who in contrast to Toko didn't seem to have a single problem with Hotsuma having popped up suddenly in the bathroom. The girl's eyes gained an enthusiastic sparkle and she actually waved enthusiastically at Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma!" Lia called. "Are you gonna join us? Is Shusei with you?" Lia glanced sideways behind Hotsuma to see if the blond Zweilt's partner was with Hotsuma. Her face clouded over. "Boeh, no Shusei-kun," Lia pouted.

Toko in the mean time had turned her attention on her fellow female Zweilt friend. "Lia!" Toko cried indignant. "They are boys! They can't bathe with us!"

"But," Lia's pout grew, "Shusei-kun used to be a girl too. He can bathe with us. We used to bathe together all the time."

Hotsuma turned beet red as Lia's words drew forth images of Shusei in his previous life when his partner had indeed still been a girl. Shusei's skin had been soft and silken to the touch. Her paleness giving her naked body an ethereal glow in the moonlight … Hotsuma shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the un-needed images in his head. He didn't need this now. He couldn't think of Shusei at the moment. He had bigger problems to deal with.

Hotsuma stepped back out into the hallway, only to halt as a shriek floated through the still open doorway over to him. Curious Hotsuma stuck his head back inside and zeroed in on the form Lia and Toko had backed up against the bathroom wall. Lia's shirt was gone and she stood in her bra in front of … Hotsuma's eyes widened as he realized who he was exactly staring at.

Without further encouragement Hotsuma stalked inside - ignoring Toko's yells and all the bottles and bars of soap that got thrown at him – and grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged the boy outside with him. Once outside, Yuki collapsed on hands and knees, breathing heavily as if the boy had just been facing down death's jaw.

Lia's disappointed voice followed them outside. "Yuki? There is no need to be shy. You have seen it all before already. Come join Toko-chan and me in the bath. It'll be fun. Like old times."

"Have you lost it?!" Hotsuma screamed back at Lia. "Don't get him confused with that pervert of a partner you have! Yuki doesn't need to be traumatized by your nasty stuff!"

"At least people are interested in my body unlike yours," Lia replied.

"As if I need people staring at me! I am not an attention whore like you are!"

"You're just jealous," Lia stuck her tongue out at Hotsuma.

"As if," Hotsuma snorted, but before he could get a single word more out of his mouth, Luka came skidding to a halt around the corner. The Opast's eyes narrowed in on Yuki's still hunched over form and the black-haired demon quickly made his way over to his young charge.

"Yuki?" Luka's tone was full of concern for the younger boy. The Opast knelt down next to God's Light and laid a reassuring hand on Yuki's shoulder. "I heard you scream. Are you all right? What happened?"

Yuki looked up at Luka. "It's all right, Luka. I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

The Opast however wasn't at all pleased with Yuki's vague reply and he looked up. His purple eyes glanced from Toko and Lia to Hotsuma, narrowing as they came to land on the blond Zweilt.

"Hey, wait now!" Hotsuma started to yell, waving his hands in front of him defensively whilst backing a few steps away from the demon who was looking at him with on his face a promise of a slow and painful death. "I didn't do anything! I saved him from those crazy nymphomaniacs!" Hotsuma pointed an accusing finger in Toko and Lia's direction. "Be mad at them!"

An angry vein started to throb on Luka's forehead. The Opast slowly rose to his full height, his entire aura radiating murder.

Yuki looked for a few moments confused from Luka to Hotsuma and back before his hand shot forward to snatch Luka's wrist and halt the Opast. "Luka, no! Hotsuma …"

"I'll handle this, Yuki," Luka interrupted Yuki, his voice cold enough to freeze over an entire lake during mid summer time. "Don't worry." Luka gently pried Yuki's fingers of his wrist after which the Opast sent an energy blast towards Hotsuma. The blond Zweilt quickly ducked out of the way.

A loud bang sounded. The spot, where Hotsuma mere seconds ago had been standing, exploded. The blond Zweilt stared with large eyes at the hole in the floor and then directed his attention back to Luka.

"Are you fucking crazy, you trigger happy demon?! What the hell was that?! You could have fucking killed me! Ghaah, you piss me off!"

Luka merely calmly regarded Hotsuma. He opened his mouth and uttered a single word: "Run."

"What?!" Hotsuma asked confused and dumbfound.

Luka cracked his knuckles. "I said, run. You have to the count of ten."

"What the hell?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Who do you think you are?! Like hell I am afraid of you, you senile jerk!" Hotsuma pointed angrily at Luka but as the Opast continued counting and started to near the number ten, Hotsuma's resolve slowly started to crumble down.

"Fuck this!" Hotsuma shouted. "I don't need this!" The blond Zweilt turned on the ball off his feet and ran. He just rounded the corner of the hallway when an energy blast impacted in the wall behind him and blew a big chunk out of it.

"You fucking crazy piece of shit!" Hotsuma yelled, running for his life, Luka hot on the boy's heels and sending energy blast after energy blast towards the blond Zweilt, creating craters all over the hallway.

Yuki stared frozen and shocked after Luka and Hotsuma when suddenly a slender hand closed around his wrist.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Lia's cheerful voice announced. "Let's bathe together now, Yuki." The girl dragged Yuki to his feet and into the bathroom before Yuki could protest. Mere seconds later, a new shrill shriek rose from behind the newly closed bathroom door.

* * *

"Ah, the sound of screams and explosions," Tachibana sighed happily. "Is there a better way to spend one's evening than this?" The Mansion's steward sat at the dining table and nursed a cup of tea in his hands. Behind him stood Tooma. The resident cook was nervously clutching the empty tray in his hands and looked worried from Tachibana to the sound of all the explosions and the shrieks that drifted downstairs from the first floor.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Tooma directed concerned at Tachibana.

The steward waved Tooma's concern away. "Kids will be kids, Tooma. Let them have their fun."

* * *

Hotsuma sprinted outside through the double door, releasing a curse as an energy beam shot just over his head. "Watch where you aim, you bloody prick!"

The blond Zweilt rounded the corner of the Mansion and halted for a few seconds. His eyes darted right and left, looking for a hiding spot.

"Hotsuma."

Hotsuma's attention veered to his left as he heard his name being called. Tsukumo was crouched down near a few bushes. The grey-haired Zweilt waved him over, a bundle of clover in his hand. Hotsuma stalked towards the other boy.

"What are you doing?" Hotsuma asked as he stopped beside Tsukumo. Next to the boy stood a woven basket in which lay some broccoli, carrots, corn salad, leaves from some unidentified tree as far as Hotsuma was concerned, some parsley and already a small bundle of clover. Tsukumo added the bit of clover he was holding to the basket and rose to his full height. He lifted the basket and grabbed Hotsuma's wrist with his other hand, dragging the blond Zweilt with him.

"Tooma gave me some scraps for my rabbits. Help me feed them," Tsukumo offered whilst walking to the part of the garden where the grey-haired Zweilt had accommodated his little zoo of animals.

"Euh, Tsukumo," Hotsuma was just about to decline the invitation when he heard suddenly Isuzu's voice from somewhere behind the house.

"Hotsu! Darling! Where are you?! My examining table is waiting for you! As am I!"

Hotsuma blanched. He quickly pulled free out of Tsukumo's grasp, grabbed the other's boy's wrist in turn and started to drag at a much faster pace Tsukumo to the young boy's secluded spot.

* * *

TBC

Author's note: The whole bathroom accident is inspired upon chapter 11 from the manga. In this chapter we learn not only that Toko has no qualms about bathing with Yuki due to Yuki having been a female in their previous life, but also that the lock of the bathroom door is broken and that the residents currently work with a small sigh that tells people whether the bathroom is free or not.

Author's note 2: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and are looking forward to the next one. And if you would be so kind as to leave a review behind … Thanks in advance.


End file.
